


Celebratory Drinks

by loseph_lostar



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sort Of, god I hope I didn't miss something I'm sorry if I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loseph_lostar/pseuds/loseph_lostar
Summary: I have literally not written a fic since I was in high school which was too long ago and I'm painfully shy about my writing, but I really wanted some self-indulgent trash so here I am.  Sorry if it doesn't read super great, but I did have a lovely friend who helped me out with beta so hopefully some folks out there enjoy it!Thanks for reading my trash :')@sheriffofgay on twitter





	Celebratory Drinks

The question was never why. Yagami knew _why_ \-- he liked it plain and simple. Kaito liked to tell him, always with a slightly exasperated tone, that he was a bit of a masochist. After all, what sort of civilian was buddy-buddy with the yakuza if they didn't have an inclination for danger? He _was_ the kind of person who purposely goaded a young Kaito into beating the shit out of him under the guise that he was an angry teenager who was lashing out because life was unfair, so it came as no surprise that the habit followed him into adulthood. Kaito didn't humor him anymore, but he eventually found someone who did.

Hamura was an easy target since he held such a bitter hatred for Yagami that it was almost abnormal. For some people, it was love at first sight, but for them, it was hatred and it was _sweet_. The younger man only had to glance sideways at Hamura and it earned him a disgusted scoff. When Yagami really tried? It was rewarding and would make him shudder in anticipation, trying to not get too excited in case Hamura decided to only backhand him instead of giving him the obvious gratification he sought out. Tonight would be no different, if only just more certain since it had been Hamura who invited him out. Not a typical move for that captain. Yagami didn't even realize that he had his phone number, much less would ever call it.

"Heard ya passed your exam," the captain said by way of explanation when they met up at Bantam. Hamura's gruff voice always had that air of confidence. He knew his worth and had no problem proudly displaying it. "Looks like ya didn't completely waste Matsugane-san's money after all, Ta-bo."

"I wouldn't dream of letting him down," Yagami started to say, but a sneer from Hamura interrupted him.

"Ain't that sweet? So what's the plan now? You gonna go out and become a big-shot lawyer, get the Matsugane family out of any scrapes?" Hamura mocked him, swishing around his scotch in his tumbler all the meanwhile. He was in a mood tonight, looking to pick a fight without Yagami even trying. It took away a bit of the thrill, but not so much that Yagami couldn't give Hamura a light, teasing smile.

"Genda-san's already offered me a place."

Hamura let out a low noise at that, almost mimicking being impressed, but otherwise said nothing. He took a long sip of his scotch, like a man who would never drink again, before slamming the glass back on the bar. Yagami was favoring beer tonight himself, a choice that earned more of Hamura's disdain.

_You're so fucking low class, Ta-bo. Drink some good shit for once._

He was fairly certain that he could be drinking the same exact thing as the yakuza and still earn his ire, maybe mocking him for thinking he could be on par with someone like himself. Yagami learned in his teenage years that despite the fact that Hamura thought so highly of himself, he had a delicate ego that could be cracked wide open with just enough pressure. It's why Hamura chose to lash out with fists, a quick way to slap a bandage on wounded pride and instill fear on anybody who dared to defy him. The process worked damn well on just about everybody, but then again, Yagami never was just anybody.

Several minutes dragged by, the two men drinking in silence. It almost looked amicable, maybe a mentor and his student catching up after a long day, to anybody who didn't know better. The Bantam bartender did know better, having had Hamura and some other Matsugane boys in his place enough to witness Hamura's nasty temper, so he avoided them unless it was to refill a drink. With the flowing drinks though came loose tongues.

Or looser, at least.

"You know what your problem is, Ta-bo?" 

The question seemingly came out of nowhere after the peaceful quiet, actually jolting Yagami in surprise. He glanced over at Hamura, examining the man carefully. He'd had enough scotch that his weathered cheeks had become slightly rosy, almost appearing vulnerable if it wasn't for the flare of nostrils and furrowed brows. It made Yagami's stomach swoop ever so slightly, if only because Hamura was never more handsome than when he was pissed off. 

"You gonna tell me no matter what I say?" answered Yagami with a smirk. He threw down the rest of his beer and indicated to the bartender to close out the tab. Hamura was almost done with his glass, but he had no idea if he was done drinking. If anything though, Yagami taking control over the tab like that would just serve to piss him off more.

"You're not as dumb as ya seem," Hamura showed his teeth like a wild animal, surprisingly white despite the years and years of nicotine and alcohol. A sip of scotch before he continued did little to smooth his edges. "You're a stupid, spoiled little brat who thinks he can get what he wants. This little lawyer shit of yours only proves that. Don't know what the fuck Matsugane-san sees in you."

Yagami hummed. "Maybe he wanted to spend money on someone who actually has a brain?" 

The statement slips out casually, and if Hamura hadn't known better, it wouldn't have quite come off an insult towards him. Towards the other Matsugane boys maybe, but not specifically him. But Hamura's pride doesn't let him interpret it otherwise and in a moment's flash, Hamura is in Yagami's face, lip curled upwards in a snarl.

"And that shitty attitude of yours, too."

"Oh?" Yagami comes off almost amused, but he can feel the edges of arousal creeping up on him already. It's evident, even Hamura noticing the sudden flush to Yagami's cheeks. It's why Hamura's lips give away to a grin.

"Christ, you're fuckin' sick, Ta-bo. Gettin' off on shit like this in public?" 

He doesn't say anything in reply to that, but he does slightly shift away from Hamura, trying to give them both breathing room. The game is only fun if they can tumble into an alley. Bantam was too nice of a place to use the bathroom and he would never suggest a hotel.

"You're the sick one if you think I'm getting off on you spitting in my face," Yagami finally manages to say. "Plus, you invited me out to celebrate. Aren't you going to at least congratulate me?"

The double implication of _congratulate_ isn't lost on Hamura and he chuckles. "Yeah, I got you a real nice gift."

Almost like it was scripted, the bartender arrives with the tab, handing it to Hamura. The yakuza gives Yagami a nasty glare, clearly not appreciating the fact that he was picking up his tab, but didn't say anything about it. Instead he just slapped down enough yen notes to cover everything and slid himself off the bar stool. 

_Finally_. The word pounds in Yagami's brain and he tries not to be so eager to follow, but the anticipation has already slid into his body and was pushing him out the door. 

The two men left the bar and there's no need to discuss where they were headed. It wasn't always the same place because that would imply that this happened enough for there to be a usual place they go to, but there's a place they both know and won't be interrupted. A nice little alley off of Pink Street that rarely got anybody walking by or poking their head in out of curiosity, whether drunk or sober.

They reached the alley with minimal interruption and Yagami is barely a step out of sight of the street before Hamura has him by the shoulders and shoves him against the wall of bricked building. The pain bites into the back of his head and Yagami doesn't need to prod at the back of his head to know a goose egg is starting to form already. As much as Yagami got off on pushing Hamura to his limit, Hamura got off even more on hurting Matsugane's precious son. 

Hamura's hands aren't so large that they encompass Yagami's shoulders completely, but they still have a good hold and press his body easily into the wall, keeping him nice and pinned. He leaned in, close enough that Yagami can feel his dry lips brush along the shell of his ear when he spoke.

"So, Ta-bo, ya want me to congratulate you for not wasting family money?" Hamura's voice is a little more dangerous than Yagami is used to, though it was probably the alcohol. It doesn't stop the little shiver from going down his spine.

He squirmed slightly beneath the older man's grip, but didn't answer. Yagami may like to poke and prod, but he could never fully bring himself to speak his desires. It was one thing to goad and antagonize what he wanted out of Hamura, but it was another thing to actually say them.

"I ain't giving you shit 'til you tell me how you want me to do it." The captain wasn't stupid, he knew this fact about Yagami and nothing made him swell more with power than to wheedle it out. The need wasn't so much yet that Yagami was willing to talk yet.

But then came the rough grab of his crotch by Hamura. The contact alone made Yagami's dick twitch in interest and a small whine escaped Yagami's mouth. He could feel Hamura's lips curl into a smile at the noise, pleased with himself. 

"Well, that part of ya is definitely honest."

Hamura pulled up off of Yagami enough to look at him in the face. Yagami's face had grown warm at the contact Hamura was giving him and he was certain that a red flush had completely overtaken his cheeks and bridge of his nose now. If Hamura's expression was anything to go off of, it definitely had. The hand at his crotch squeezed harder and Yagami slammed his head back against the wall, the pain sending white spots into his eyes. His fingers scrambled at the wall, desperate to look for some sort of purchase on them, but he was only met with rough edges of brick. 

"Hamura-san...." Yagami almost sounds compliant with how soft his voice was. It was a rarity, but the beers and Hamura's touch were settling into his body too well to even think about how he sounded. All he knows is that this was what he had been anticipating since Hamura had called him earlier that night.

"C'mon, Ta-bo. Just gotta use your words and your gift is all yours," cooed Hamura. Another squeeze, but this one wasn't near as rough. It was almost tender and careful. It made Yagami's dick even harder.

"I..." Yagami felt his face heat up even more. This was always the worst part. He wanted to just fuck with Hamura and then Hamura would fuck him. It would be easy if it could be just be like that, but it was never easy with the Matsugane captain. He had to have every bit of control.

"Fuck," the swear almost got stuck in his throat. "Fine, I want you to fuck me, Hamura. That good enough for you?"

A hum came from the yakuza and he almost looked disappointed. Yagami knew that Hamura wanted him to beg, to plead and to make it more pathetic, but he had his limits. He enjoyed the game, but not so much at the price of his pride. There wasn't much of it left when it came to Hamura, but just enough to not beg in some pretty, worked-up way.

"Please," Yagami pinned on, glancing up at Hamura through his eyelashes. He tried to make himself look as docile as possible, just to appease him, but Hamura's eyeroll told him it was less than stellar. 

"Coulda done better," Hamura murmured out. He moved his hand from Yagami's crotch to his chin and gently caressed it. "But it'll do." He rubbed at Yagami's chin just a bit longer before pulling both of his hands off of him completely. "Now get on your knees and suck me off."

"What? I thought this was supposed to be--"

"Don't be so fuckin' selfish, Ta-bo," interrupted Hamura with a snarl. "I get to enjoy it too."

Yagami thought about protesting a bit more, but decided against it. Instead, he slowly fell to his knees in front of Hamura and pawed at the man's stark white slacks, almost as if to take in the feel of him. An impatient grunt from above him told him to move along though, to stop fucking around so much. He only briefly fumbled with the button and zipper, then pulled down Hamura's pants and black boxer briefs to just around his thighs, knowing Hamura would slap him if he brought them down all the way to the ground. Not that he minded being slapped around a bit, but he was eager to get to the part where he was being split apart by Hamura's cock.

The captain's dick had more girth than length to it, enough so that Yagami always had trouble wrapping his hand around it completely. It's also why he didn't mind blowing Hamura, loving the feeling of it filling his mouth. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction of his mouth yet though. The cock was already hard in his hand, leaking pre-cum from the tip, and demanding attention. It's why Yagami couldn't resist swiping at the slit and smearing the pre-cum around the head. The moan it pulled from Hamura was like music to his ears and only encouraged him to lean forward and run a soft tongue along the underside up to the head. He had always liked to tease Hamura--

"I said to stop being selfish," Hamura's voice was like a dagger's edge and his hand was twisted into Yagami's slicked back hair. The grip shot a sharp pain through his head, although it wasn't entirely unpleasant. It's why Yagami is able to shoot a smirk up at Hamura.

"Why don't you make me?"

_A man's last words_, Yagami thought. It was evident too in Hamura's actions. He used his free hand to grab onto his cock and push it against Yagami's soft lips. The man didn't even bother to ask Yagami if he was ready and just slammed into the hot wetness of his mouth.

Yagami gagged around the cock, not prepared to take all of it at once. Though it didn't boast the same length as some others he's had, it filled up his mouth way more and still poked at the back of his throat. The action had been enough that Yagami didn't even notice that Hamura's second hand had joined the other in the rough grip of his hair. The sting of Hamura yanking his head back off of his cock enough that he's no longer gagging is impossible to ignore though and he would've let out a loud hiss if he could. 

Breath had just filled Yagami's lungs before he was forced to take Hamura's cock all the way again, this time his nose pressed against Hamura's surprisingly neat pubic hair. He even smelled kind of nice, like the heady scent of his expensive cologne. But the smell is only left to linger in his nose because he gets pulled off again. This becomes the rhythm -- Hamura forcing him to swallow his cock in a rough, abrasive manner. Tears began to sting Yagami's eyes, but not yet falling. Yagami knows that tomorrow he was going to be sore.

"You look so good, Ta-bo," grunted out Hamura, his voice like a thread with need. "Maybe ya should've earned your lawyer money by whoring yourself out. I know some guys who'd pay a pretty penny for that mouth of yours."

The degradation only makes Yagami moan around Hamura's cock, desperate for more despite the roughness. He grips onto Hamura's thigh and digs his fingers into them, trying to tell him _talk more, make it more filthy_. But the message is lost in translation because it's only a few more slams of Hamura's cock into the back of his throat before he pulls out of Yagami's mouth and splurts hot cum all over his face. 

Yagami coughs, the tears finally making their way out of his eyes, as he tried to recover from both the rough blowjob and the surprise of Hamura suddenly cumming on his face. For a moment, he thinks he's going to pass out, but he manages to steady himself by placing a hand on the wall behind him. 

"Warn me next time," Yagami snapped once he managed to recover from his fit. He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out the matching handkerchief so he could wipe at his face before the cum dried. He hated to dirty it like that, especially because Matsugane had spent a lot on the suit.

"Aw, was that too much for you?" the other man taunted with a grin. "But we haven't even gotten to the best part yet."

Despite having just had his release, Hamura's cock was already starting to get hard again. Sometimes Yagami couldn't believe that an old man like him could go more than one round. Not that he complained, but Hamura did have the drive of a teenager who had just discovered porn. 

"Asshole," Yagami managed out before shoving his handkerchief into his pocket and rising to his feet. He was sure he looked like a sight right now -- hair mussed from Hamura's grip, eyes bleary and red, and lips ruby red and spit slicked. 

"You're so cute, Ta-bo. Ya only like it when you're the one dishing it out." Hamura was laughing. He seemed proud of himself for taking Yagami off guard like that. "Now, why don'tcha be a good boy and turn around and bend over."

If Yagami wasn't so painfully hard, he would've snarled a _fuck you_ at Hamura and walked away, but his cock was insistently pressing against his pants now. When he unbuckled his pants and pushed them down, a large wet spot was on the front of his underwear, even more evidence of his need to get off. He felt only slightly embarrassed about the noticeable need, but that was overwritten by the fact that he needed to be pressing himself against Hamura's cock, so he just shoved his underwear down to join his pants. 

He braced him against the brick wall, hands pressing hard against it while his back arched. Yagami wasn't exactly a narcissist, but he knew how good he looked like this -- almost elegant, but too wanton to be anything but begging for dick. He knew how that got Hamura going, if his murmurs of how slutty Yagami looked were any indication for it. 

"Yeah, I get you're a dirty old man, Hamura, but get moving," Yagami whined out, shifting his hips ever so slightly. His knees were still hurting from being on the hard asphalt during that blow job, he didn't need his legs to join in. 

A smack on his ass had Yagami letting out a cry and fingers crushing into the brick enough that he felt the skin on his fingertips give away and bleed. The second and third smacks didn't feel quite as bad, but the cool night air was a relief when Hamura didn't add a fourth. He let out a shuddering breath, but otherwise didn't speak.

"I'm surprised ya can actually learn," Hamura remarked. He rubbed his hand along Yagami's ass where small welts were starting to form. It was almost kind and gentle, but Yagami knew better and knew that those touches were challenging him to be a snarky shit again. The hand disappeared off the hot skin and Yagami couldn't help but peak over his shoulder to see what he was going to endure next.

Hamura had two foils in his mouth -- one condom and one packet of lube. It was somewhat of a relief that the yakuza was going to use lube instead of spit like last time. Yagami didn't so much mind the spit in certain situations, but he wasn't going to try to bring half of Kamurocho on them with his moans and cries from not using the appropriate amount of preparation. After a few moments, Hamura had the condom on his fully erect dick and was now pushing the lube out of its packet and onto his fingers.

"Eyes front," Hamura suddenly grunted out. "You're cute, but I can only take so much of that face before it pisses me off."

He let out a light snort, but otherwise Yagami didn't protest and stopped looking over his shoulder. It was just as well, he got off more when he wasn't watching every part of the process. Although despite that, he let out a little yowl of surprise when he felt a finger at his rim. The bastard hadn't bothered warming up the lube and instead was going right for it. Yagami didn't have to turn around to know that there was a pleased smirk across Hamura's face.

"Asshole," whispered Yagami under his breath.

Either Hamura didn't hear or he didn't care because he proceeded to press a finger inside of Yagami. The thick finger gave a slight burn as it pushed inside of him then slowly pulled out. The action was repeated four or five times before a second finger joined in. Yagami had already grown used to the cold lube and didn't mind it as much with the added finger. He did let out a shuddering breath at the intrusion, leaning into Hamura's fingers. The in-and-out action was repeated a few times, too slowly for Yagami's taste, before Hamura started to scissor his fingers to stretch him out a bit more. Yagami let out a groan at that, loving the feeling of being filled, even if it was just Hamura's fingers. 

"Slut."

The word wasn't an insult when spoken by Hamura, but rather praise. It's how Yagami knew he was undoing Hamura just as much as he was him. It's also what encouraged Yagami to move his hips more, trying to get the older man to go faster. The message came across loud and clear and Hamura picked up the pace, though not so much to make Yagami happy. It was never enough, but that was the point. And when Hamura's finger's press against his prostate, Yagami's legs almost buckle from the sudden pleasure and he let out a moan that sounded straight out of a porno.

Suddenly the fingers are gone and Yagami feels a bit empty as his hole tried to grasp on the nothingness. His breathing hitches slightly with anticipation and his eyes fall half-lidded at the feeling of Hamura's cock finally pressing against his hole. He wanted to slam onto it himself, but he knew Hamura would smash his face into the wall if he did that, so instead he just stays still, letting out small, shuddering breaths.

Yagami's patience is rewarded when Hamura pushes into him all the way to the hilt in one movement, sending a pleasant burn through Yagami's spine. He knows he let out a load moan because Hamura is stroking his ass and praising him, telling him he takes his cock so well. The praise goes straight to Yagami's cock because it's straining towards his belly, weeping pre-cum, and begging for attention. He lets out a little whine and moves his hips slightly.

"You sound so pretty, Ta-bo," Hamura murmured. His hand shifted from Yagami's ass to his hips, gripping them tightly. "I want ya to keep making pretty noises like that."

"Then move," Yagami managed out, though it's strained. 

Surprisingly, Hamura doesn't have anything to say to that and actually cooperates. The pace is slow at first, a slow pull out and a slow push in, but it's so good that Yagami just whines continuously. He can feel every part of Hamura stretching him open, every burn, and every single part of his cock inside his ass. Yagami can't help but think that if he could, he'd want to stay there forever with Hamura buried inside of him. 

The slow pace doesn't last forever and Hamura begins to pick up his rhythm, going from slow and calm to nearly erratic with fingers digging into Yagami's hips like they're a life preserve. If he's lucky, tomorrow Yagami will find bruises in the shape of Hamura's thick fingers, black and blue and a sweet reminder of this moment.

Each slam into Yagami creates that too loud slapping noise that skin-on-skin does and it was enough to draw the attention of any curious passerby. That thought alone wants to make Yagami tell Hamura to not to be rough, but the more perverse part of him wants it to be louder so that someone does see. Especially as Hamura's dick drags near his prostate each time just enough to push him closer and closer to the cliff's edge and force him to look over, so, so close to his release.

"Ya ever do this for your buddy, Kaito, Ta-bo?" Hamura's voice is strained and lacks that normal edge, but the effort doesn't go unappreaciated by Yagami. "Bet he'd love this tight ass of yours."

Yagami is too lost in his own bliss to reply and instead reaches down and wraps a hand around his dick. He nearly comes from his own touch alone from how ignored his dick was, but he doesn't waste time in trying to match his hand movements to Hamura's own erratic ones. It only takes a few jerks and a twist of his hand before Yagami is spilling into his hand and letting out a moan that gets Hamura going at an even faster pace.

"Fuck, ya only took two seconds to cum. You're a needy whore."

Almost like he cursed himself, Hamura doesn't last much longer than Yagami. It's only a few more hard slams into Yagami before he comes undone by Yagami's tightly clenching ass, almost milking him empty. Hamura's fingernails dig into the flesh of his hips hard enough that the crescent shapes of his nails would take several minutes to fade away. 

They stay connected like that for several long moments, Hamura nearly draped over Yagami's back and Yagami trying to keep himself steady with one hand and shaky legs. It's only when Yagami feels his own cum drying in his hand that he lets out a grunt and tries to buck Hamura off his back. Hamura picks up on the action and slowly pulls himself out of Yagami's used ass, letting out a hum of appreciation at how it gaped. It annoys Yagami, but not enough to the point where he was going to make a snarky remark about it. Instead, he opted to clean himself up in silence.

After sex was the only time Hamura was almost docile and not so ready to tear Yagami apart. It was the satisfaction, Yagami supposed, but it was almost kind of cute. 

The two men had finished putting themselves together and were now sitting on the ground, legs stretched out long and their shoulders pushing up against each other. Hamura pulled out his carton of cigarettes and lighter, placing the filter between his lips and lighting up. Uncharacteristically, he offered one to Yagami, though their eyes didn't meet. Yagami took one, but used his own lighter, and grunted out a thanks. They stayed like that for several long minutes, taking slow, purposeful drags of their cigarettes and blowing out ribbons of smoke. After a long stretch of silence, Hamura suddenly spoke up.

"Oi, Ta-bo."

Yagami lazily glanced over at him, cigarette loose between his lips. "Hmm?"

"Congrats on passin' that test of yours."

For once, Yagami can hear the sincerity in the other man's voice, so he gave a reply of equal sincerity. "Thanks, Hamura-san. Means something coming from you."

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally not written a fic since I was in high school which was too long ago and I'm painfully shy about my writing, but I really wanted some self-indulgent trash so here I am. Sorry if it doesn't read super great, but I did have a lovely friend who helped me out with beta so hopefully some folks out there enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks for reading my trash :')  
@sheriffofgay on twitter


End file.
